<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: Leather by Lyrancon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779975">Day 2: Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrancon/pseuds/Lyrancon'>Lyrancon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promaretober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, Leather, Lio Fotia is a Tease, M/M, and a little shit, galo thymos is a horndog, promaretober, promaretober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrancon/pseuds/Lyrancon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio is going to be the death of him. This in itself isn’t news, Galo has known, ever since he met the smaller man, that when he was going to cease existing it would probably be because of him. Now though? Now he really knows for sure. </p>
<p>~Lio has a pair of leather pants that he likes showing off to drive his boyfriend mad at the FDPP~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promaretober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short ficlet that I wrote for Promaretober day 2: Leather<br/>It's nothing serious and just a bit of teasing and joking around but the idea stuck with me and wouldn't leave my brain anymore XD</p>
<p>I wrote this after three days of ongoing insomnia and I did do a beta reading but if there is errors, I'm really sorry!<br/>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lio is going to be the death of him. This in itself isn’t news, Galo has known, ever since he met the smaller man, that when he was going to cease existing it would probably be because of him. Now though? Now he really knows for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have been officially dating for a while now (and a lot longer unofficially). Of course neither one of them is without faults and they fight sometimes, they have their differences and their arguments but they always find a way to make up and set things right. Galo knows that, without a shadow of a doubt, one day he will find the courage to ask Lio to marry him because he wants to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves so dearly. That is, if he can survive this day without rupturing a vital blood vessel or two and dying from blood loss. In all honesty, right now he feels like one of the protagonists in the cheesy animes he loves watching together with Lio. You know the type. The ones who faint from a massive nosebleed after seeing their crush doing something particularly hot? Yeah, that is exactly what Galo feels like right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because currently, Lio is bent over in the middle of the common room of the FDPP, looking for something on the lowest shelf of a cupboard and Galo has a perfect, front row seat to his tight ass in an even tighter pair of leather pants. In itself, this isn’t a new thing. It is common knowledge that his boyfriend enjoys wearing leather and it isn’t by far the first time that he sees him bent over like this but today it affects him more than ever before. He can feel blood rise to his cheeks first, before it moves to a far less convenient location. He quietly hopes that his baggy work pants will keep his embarrassment from being exposed and he quickly goes to sit down on one of the couches, he doesn’t want things to become much too obvious. The other team members are all caught up in their own activities but he doesn’t want to risk getting exposed by them. They would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him live it down.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio stands back up straight, holding the stupid tool set that he had been digging for in his hands. He turns on his heels and spots Galo sitting on the couch with a tacyically placed magazine in his lap and the sweetest blush on his cheeks and it is a fight to keep himself from smirking. They had come to an agreement with Ignis to not mess around at the FDPP, especially not during work hours, and he has far too much respect for their captain to break that promise. One good look at his boyfriend is making him doubt his resolve though, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> why Galo is pretending that the magazine he is, in fact, holding upside down is far more interesting than Lio. He saunters over towards him and leans in close enough to whisper in his ear without the others overhearing them. ‘You’re so cute when you are blushing babe’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo sees Lio coming closer to him. Sauntering over to him with that self satisfied little smirk he always gets on his face when he is planning something to torment him with and Galo is absolutely powerless to resist him. His boyfriend leans closer, placing one of those deceptively gentle hands on his bare shoulder and he can feel his warm breath ghost over the shell of his ear. ‘You’re so cute when you are blushing babe’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he could just spontaneously combust with how hot his face is getting and he has to bite back a little noise when Lio brushes his fingers along his neck before standing up straight again. He looks up at his beloved with an almost reverent expression. He knows that Lio is well aware of what he does to him by behaving like this, there is no hiding it. Lio looks down at him and winks, still with that mischievous smirk on his lips before turning towards the mech bay and taking off to help Lucia with some repairs. Galo heaves a sigh of both relief and ever so slight disappointment when Lio turns and leaves. He tries with all his might to distract himself with the magazine he is holding limply in his hands. A cold shower might not be the worst of ideas right now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So,  how exactly did they get to this point today? It’s actually quite simple and not all that surprising. Galo is a bit of a horndog and Lio knows it much too well. He will tease and prod and rile his lover up all day if he pleases, knowing that Galo will never do anything with him at the FDPP. It will be all the sweeter when they get home after a shift and can let go of all that pent up frustration which they build up during work hours. Which is exactly why Lio decided to wear his leather pants today and also why he decided to announce, right before leaving their home, what he was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>underneath</span>
  </em>
  <span> said leather pants. He had heard Galo splutter and almost choke on the last sip of his coffee when he casually mentioned the lingerie, right before they had to head out to the department. Galo had looked at him with an expression of utter disbelief for a few seconds, then his gaze darkened with a much more primal desire before going red like a tomato at the realisation that he was going to have to deal with this information for the rest of the day without being able to do a single thing about it. Today was going to be such a fun day, Lio just knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, back to present here and now. Galo is still sitting on the couch in the common room, pretending to be reading a magazine and trying with all his might to not think about Lio’s perfect ass in those infuriating, damnable, perfect leather pants. Earlier he had seen just a flash of thin leather straps peeking out above the waistline of his boyfriend’s trousers and the very memory of it made him sweat even more. He knows full well that Lio is doing this on purpose, to wait and see when he will snap but he can reign himself in. For now. Today was going to be a terrible day but tonight, when he gets to peel his lover out of those hellishly hot leather pants, all will be well again for sure. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me at twitter if you like!<br/>I have more promare stuff there, like art and retweets of some really amazing people!</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/MoltenRainbow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>